Lovers Lulaby
by GirlyGirly24
Summary: Rosette breaks Chrono's heart. He cant take this pain any more, and Rosette cant take the pain either.What happens? ONE SHOT! suicide RXC The angels sing a lulaby...


This is just something to reflect off of my feelings. Im really upset right now, and I want to die. My heart was shaddered by my own sister I love more than the world. Im crying as I type this. So plz, review. Your all so great and keep me in some spirit. You all inspired me to type this so here it is. Dedicated to my sister. She apologized, so Im doing this for her.

I love you Kris.

* * *

It was yesterday that I last saw her, but my heart is just to hurt and heavy. My love, left me. She broke my heart.

Oh Rosette, why did you leave me?

-------

-:Yesterday-

I stood at the willow tree, waiting. It had been thirty minutes already. But I could wait a life time for Rosette. She was absolutally perfect. We've gone through so much together. We stopped Aion, saved Joshua, and I got my horns. We're older now. She's a woman, old enough to get married. Which is why I called her out tonight. We've been dating, and I wanna make us so much more.

I want us to be together forever.

Rosette pulled up on the old dirt road next to the willow. She slowly climbed out of the car, the cool breeze blew her hair lightly off her sholders. Her beautiful blue eyes reflecting the golden sunset. But sorrow had been plastered against her beautiful features. I tried to speak to her and call her what I always do. But she wouldn't let me. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Baby, whats wrong--" Rosette had made her way up to me under the willow tree, she looked at me in my eyes. Tears filling hers.

"Dont call me that anymore." My heart felt hurt at her tone. But I didnt flinch. Rosette straitened herself out. A small sob escaped her, then she broke down and said. "Chrono, I cant be with you anymore. I..I don't love you anymore." Tears strained at the corners of my eyes. But I didnt want to be weak infront of her. Not while she's crying.

"Rosette, whats going on?" I asked, my tone changing from carring, to a hint of anger and questioning. "Rosette?" Reaching out to give her a comforting hug, she slapped my arm away.

"Dont! God, Chrono. I dont love you anymore, don't you understand! I DONT LOVE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! If you died tonight I wouldn't care!" Her words and tone shaddered my heart. Tears freely fall down my face. I can no longer help myself. I begin to sob. My body shook.

She only turned away, like she could care less about me in so much pain. The one woman I was ready to give my whole life to, turned her back to me and wouldn't care if I died. Falling to my knees, I cried out. I couldn't help it. So much pain consumed me. My body was trembling, and I just laid down. Curling into a ball. Trying to hide myself from this world. Trying to pretend this wasnt happening. But it didnt work.

Rosette stood there for a moment. Then began to make her way back to her car. Not turning back once. She left me there. I cried, for hours and hours. All alone, once again. I just couldn't stop. After a while, I finally put myself together, only faintly sobbing as I walked back home. In the dark, all alone, consumed by sorrow and pain.

------------

-Earlier today-

I sat in the bar down town. Drinking all my pain away. Or at least trying to. So much was running through my head. Why did she ever leave me? I guess she was just too good for someone like me. The clerk had said I shouldn't have anymore, but I threatened him if he didnt give me what I wanted I would make him regret it.

My vision was shit, everything was in a blur. And I could barely stand. The clerk man offered to escort me home, but I refused and left. Making my way across this town was slow, but I wasnt in a hurry. I passed a small resterant. The one I always brought Rosette too. It was only two blocks from my house.

Looking through the window to see more clearely and squinting, I could see her. My beautiful Rosette. Sitting with another man, having what seemed to be the time of her life. Tears stung my eyes, as I turned away and ran back to my house. Pushing through whatever and crossing red lights hopping something would end the heart ache. I reached my house quickly. Not too gracefully, I made it though the door and seazed a piece of paper and pen.

I began to scribble some writing onto it then layed it on my bed, along with the box containing the ring I was going to give to the woman I loved with all my heart.

Frantically, I searched my dresser drawers for something. Finally landing on the thin, tube steel of my gun. I took hold of it and made sure it was loaded. All my lights were off, so people could have the impression that Im not home.

Now here I am. Wondering why the most amazing woman of my life didnt want to be with me. Placing the cool steel against the side of my head, tears spilled out of my eyes. I knelt down on my bed, and said a soft prayer.

"Who ever is out there, I need you to hear me. Please take good care of Rosette, I want her to go forward and have nothing to look back at. Oh Rosette.. Why did you leave me!?" I sobbed out loud. "I loved you. I love you, So much!"

I took one last breath and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

------------------

I could hear the echo of a gun shot, ringing in my ears.

BANG! Bang! bang..

Im too late!

------------

-Five minutes ago-

I was sitting in the diner with my new feonce. Ewan Remington. We were talking and having the best time of our lives, when I looked at the window. Unable to belive it. There stood the one man who was there for me the most in my life. Chrono. He looked hurt, and utterly unsober. But before he saw me looking at him, Chrono ran. Standing up and knocking things off the table, I ran out the door and after my Chrono.

Why had I ever left him for someone else? Chrono was my best friend, my boy friend, my lover. Through everything, he never lost hope in me. Always saying I was perfect, though I knew he was full of shit. He loved me. And now I know, I love him. He was a fast runner, so I was left behind quite a ways. My heart was racing. I hope hes not hurt.

Im comming up on his house, I can see it perfectly. All of his lights were off. Suddenly a gun was fired,

BANG!

Leaving me to where I am now. Im too late! I mentally screamed. Bursting through the door and rushing strait to his bedroom where we had spent so much time together, where we kissed, cried, cuddled, made love. I found him. Dead, and laying on his bed. Face in the pillow. A note by his hand.

With shaking hands I picked up the note and saw a small box also in his hand. I read the note aloud to no one but myself. I could hear naighbors and police in the distance. But it was all becoming more and more distant as I continued to read.

_"Rosette,_

_I love you. With all my heart, and I can never forget you or let you go. Your strong so you can, but you were the strength that kept me alive. But I no longer have you in my life to light my way. Oh Rosette, why you left me I'll never know I guess. I cant live with this pain you've given me. So Im giving it all up. If I cant be with you, I cannot live. _

_So I guess Im saying, I love you, and I hope you never overlook that. Live strong, as you always do with your new life without me._

_Love you always and forever, till the day I die,_

_Chrono."_

Everything became almost unreal as I fell to my knees and cried. Cried my heart out. People all around, and police taking his body away. I stayed there, until I was forced to leave, then cried all night long.

-Next day-

I stood infront of the croud, as my friend Azmeria spoke about Chrono. I only sobbed lightly, looking at his perfect face. Everyone had decided to burry him under the willow tree he loved so much. I stayed there after everyone left. After the sun began to set. After they had covered him. The stone read he was a friend to all, and a savior. I could swear I heard the angels sing a lulaby to him. Their sweet voices tickling my ears.

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laaaaaaa..._

Later that night, I sat in my bedroom. Looking at his picture he let me take, when we went on vacation after we had finally gotten Joshua back. It was all thanks to him. He stood, beneith that willow tree with a big smile on his face. Happy to be alive. He had wrote on the back of that picture,_ 'Im happy to be alive with you'_. My heart ached for him, as I finished one more bottle of whisky and threw it to the side of my bed.

I picked up my gun, holding it to my head with my left hand and with my right, I held tight to his picture, next to my heart. Along with the ring, he gave me.

The last thing I heard was the twisting of the trigger than,

BANG!!

--------------

As her best friend, I stood there watching as they placed another one of my friends beneith the willow. I wanted Rosette to be burried next to Chrono, because thats what they would have wanted.

"Azmeria." I jumped as I heard Joshua come up next to me. Everyone had left, and we were still standing there while Rosette was being covered with dirt. "Im upset." Joshua said. I gave him a hug. Understanding how he must feel.

"Me too." I felt the warm summer breeze and smiled, as I could faintly hear, Chrono and Rosette dance in the sky to the angels lulaby. Joshua and I both looked up at the golden, purple and blue sky. Both our friends finally at piece. Together, Forever.

And they loved each other as they said, Till the day they'd die.

_La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la laaaaa.._

* * *

Sorry for such a dark story, but I was just really upset. Thank you Krista. I love you.

Reviews please.


End file.
